


That damned island

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Neverland, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Detestava recarsi su quell’isola maledetta ma gli ordini erano ordini, e lui non aveva mai detestato di più l’immortale signore di quel regno.





	That damned island

Detestava recarsi su quell’isola maledetta ma gli ordini erano ordini, e lui non aveva mai detestato di più l’immortale signore di quel regno.

Quando Felix gli aveva mandato il messaggio gli aveva raccomandato di andare da solo, Peter Pan voleva che si recasse da solo quel giorno e maledizione a lui aveva obbedito, c’era qualcosa in quell’eterno ragazzo di malvagio, lo sapeva fin dalla prima volta che aveva incrociato la sua strada con lui, quando Liam era ancora vivo.

Smee e gli altri lo attendevano sulla spiaggia, pronti ad intervenire ad un suo segnale quando distinse a fatica il falò e udì i canti dei Lost Boys, la direzione era giusta pensò prima che Felix gli si parasse davanti.

<< Capitano … non è qui, seguimi >> gli ordinò il secondo di Peter Pan e maledicendo lui, Peter Pan e Neverland Killiam Jones gli obbedì, solitamente lui e Peter Pan si incontravano sulla spiaggia, doveva essere accaduto qualcosa per una convocazione ad un’ora così tarda, e in qualche modo Felix stesso non ne sembrava entusiasta. Stava per chiedergli dove fossero diretti quando spuntarono in una radura e videro due figure.

Una era indubbiamente quella di Peter Pan ma non riconobbe l’altra: era vestita di nero e poi gli parve che divenisse più piccola … una fata senza dubbio, chissà cosa ci faceva da quelle parti una fata? Tinkerbell viveva lì ma non era più una fata o qualcosa di simile, avevano scambiato poche parole e basta, una biondina di bella presenza ma non era il suo tipo.

I due dovevano aver avuto una qualche discussione ma sembravano aver chiarito qualsiasi cosa di cui stessero parlando dato che si salutarono con un abbraccio, un abbraccio che Felix dimostrò di non gradire affatto.

<< Capitano, che bello rivederti, è da tanto che non ci vediamo Killian … o dovrei dire Hook? >> lo provocò quell’eterno ragazzino, c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa di familiare che Killian non riusciva bene a identificare.

<< Killian andrà bene, ci conosciamo da troppo per questi giochetti >> replicò lui prima di sentire il pugnale di Felix premere contro la sua giubba, contro un ragazzino poteva farcela anche senza una mano e bendato, quello che lo preoccupava era la reazione del demone di fronte a lui.

<< Felix! Non essere sgarbato con il capitano, abbiamo un piccolo accordo di cui discutere, da soli >> dichiarò Peter Pan, era da quando gli aveva consegnato Baelfire che l’altro non lo convocava per discutere di qualcosa da solo pensò Killian poggiando la mano buona sull’elsa della sua spada.

Felix obbedì malvolentieri prima che Peter Pan gli si avvicinasse, poi gli sussurrò qualcosa che l’altro dovette trovare interessate dato che non si oppose al bacio di quel demone ma anzi lo ricambiò con insolito fervore e devozione. Quando si separarono l’altro gli fece cenno di allontanarsi e il più alto obbedì, non senza perderli di vista, Killian Jones era sicuro che sarebbe rimasto nei paraggi a sorvegliarli.

<< Ora che siamo soli … abbiamo una questione di cui discutere >> cominciò Peter Pan con aria cospiratoria, quanto detestava quel ragazzino, lui e la sua isola dannata.

<< Felix lo sa? >> domandò per provocarlo e l’altro rise.

<< Felix sa quello che deve sapere, come te d’altronde. Ho un piano da attuare e mi serve il tuo aiuto ma non qui, devi tornare nella Enchanted Forest e una volta lì … c’è una donna che ha bisogno del tuo aiuto, lei è la chiave per arrivare al tuo nemico, il tuo … come lo chiami? … ah, sì, il tuo coccodrillo >> gli rivelò Peter Pan lasciandolo senza parole: sapeva tutto.

Erano in pochi a sapere chi fosse il suo nemico più terribile, quello che più gli aveva fatto del male ma se ora aveva un’opportunità … l’avrebbe sicuramente colta.

<< Chi è questa donna? E perché a te interessa dell’Oscuro? >> domandò curioso, non sarebbe andato allo sbaraglio senza indizi.

<< Non sono affari tuoi, scoprirai tutto al momento giusto, in quanto a Rumplestiskin … diciamo che abbiamo una questione personale da risolvere, assolutamente personale. Resta al mio fianco, capitano e non fallirai >> replicò l’altro sicuro di sé.

<< Posso fidarmi? >> chiese, la prima e l’ultima volta che si era fidato di quel mostro e della magia di Neverland suo fratello Liam era morto e non avrebbe accettato di essere gabbato una seconda volta, non ora che non era più un soldato del re ma un pirata.

Il demonio non rispose, si limitò ad avvicinarsi a lui e con un movimento veloce premette le sue labbra sulle sue, baciandolo. Killian rimase senza parole, c’era qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzino, qualcosa di antico e di potente che contraddiceva l’aspetto fisico, riusciva a percepirlo in quel bacio ma invece di spaventarlo quella sensazione lo stava eccitando.

<< Suggellato con un bacio, ti basta? >> lo provocò Peter Pan prima di allontanarsi, tutto quello era oltremodo strano ma se fosse riuscito a vendicarsi del coccodrillo allora si sarebbe fatto baciare non una ma cento volte.


End file.
